Liberation
by WaterLily95
Summary: Freedom of the soul is not escape, but liberation.


**Liberation**

It's a world of many, the wise elders say. Luxuries, endless memories, and the unlimited happiness in the satisfaction of being born as a human- a magnificent creation that is able to possess the gift of knowledge like no other. They say bonds are sensitive without the aid of the smile- a physical attribute that implies so many pathways to understanding and compassion. They say you are made of your physical body- the barrier that protects the life forces in a labyrinth of specialties- each with a particular structure and function. They say these are what make up you. What more is there, they ask, to a human that devotes his or her life to the physical world? Not that they are wrong. Not that they aren't wise.

So much more is there beyond this human birth, starting and centering at the human soul. An aspect transient through life and death. A piece of the Divine within you. A fire that flickers to invoke the definition of life. The soul has no beginning. No end. It is the proof of immortality. It is the soul itself that provides value to the indefinite self, caged within bars of a body one calls a being. It is this very soul that brightens the lifeless world by residing deep within organs and bones that are visible to the naked eye. But for how long will it stay trapped, held captive by ignorance and being sealed in by the world's synchronic breath? So restless can it be from the essence of unparalleled illusions, thinking of a single thought that paves way for ego?

Emotions, they argue, demolish the line of insanity and captivate the body in experience and wisdom. Yet as for all these emotions, from a subtle twinge of ego to the most elevated anger there could possibly be, do they stay with us until our journey after?

Paradise, they say, awaits at each road to success in the material world. But does that very paradise not prevent our quest in discovery of the spiritual soul? So in bliss does the human mind wander that its true nature thinks of the physical world as its final destination?

The nature of the soul is to enlighten. To intensify the purpose of existence. To engrave the right path within the tunnels of attachment. To escape from form and enter reality. The duty of the soul is to open the eyes. To reveal that worldly desires do not preach the Ultimate Truth. For freedom does it crave and for freedom does it escape at the final moment. Releasing its bondage of the perishable physique and entering the Higher Paradise.

Hence the cease of the breath invokes physically permanent sleep. So does the soul reach freedom- an inward bliss never bleak- for freedom of the soul is not escape, but liberation.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First and foremost, I consider this drabble as a tribute to my maternal grandfather who passed away today just a few hours ago- July 4th, 2013. After a month of painful surgeries and the inability to swallow even a droplet of water, he has been liberated from this world today. It is normal for one to picture me in the midst of bawls and sobs. Who would be able to write knowing a family member passed away? I actually wasn't looking forward to writing a drabble like this. In reality, I had no mind to enter this drabble round. But the way fate so skillfully and tragically changed my mind is still a surprise to me. It was a coincidence, I would say. I consider this incident not only as a traumatic realization, but also as an inspiration that encouraged me to write this. This can also be considered as a spirituality fic I always wanted to experiment with, considering how this is the first time I've ever really written anything so deep. Although many will find this work of mine pretty boring, I must say that this is one of the rarest times I ever write with all of my heart and soul put into words. Considering how July 4th marked the freedom for the United States, I figured it would also, from now on, be the day of my grandfather's freedom from the many restless conflicts of this physical world. Keeping the beauty of this realization in mind, I write this drabble amongst tears and the fireworks that shoot into the night sky, marking the beginning of a quest for wisdom of my own. ~Water Lily


End file.
